jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Akari Sakura
is the primary Heroine of ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆ and also the human partner of Ruby. Akari is a normal Middle School Student who has inferiority complex towards her older sister, Monica Sakura. But after she met Ruby, she became a full-pledged magician and currently the holder of the title "Jewel Star". Personality Akari is a sweet girl who wants peace and love. She loves her family so much but her friends are most precious than anyone. She doesn't get angry or even boastful to anyone, she is just a normal person with many dreams but she only chose what is best for her Family and Friends. She loves Yuuma Jinnai. So that being happy and lovable she get a lot of good friends. Akari never give up, she always used her wisdom in fighting to reach her goal. Skills History Early childhood Akari was born as the second child of the Sakura family and often played with her older sister, Monica. When Akari lost her balloon and it got caught up in a tree, her mother climbed the large tree and got it back for her. She started crushing on Yuma Jinnai on a day when she couldn't jump rope. When Akari lost hope, she watched Yuma from afar who was trying to do a long shot, and succeeded after countless tries, giving her inspiration to try harder jump roping. At that time, Akari saw a rainbow appear in the sky. For the rest of her childhood, Monica's status as the student council president and teen actress led to Akari living under her shadow. Because she was always compared to her sister, Akari could never get the courage to speak to her classmates and she decided to grow distant from her sister. Meeting Ruby and becoming a magician On her first day of being a sixth grader, Akari was waiting at a bus stop near a beach until she saw a pink light drifting towards the shore. Akari went down and met the white talking rabbit, Ruby, being convinced that she was in a dream. When she misses the bus after being distracted, Ruby uses magic to fly her to the school, but fails and instead takes her bag flying towards the opposite direction. The two successfully catch her bag, but they both fall off a balcony into the water. After changing clothes and drying her hair, Akari became late and frustrated at Ruby. When she arrived at school, Ruby continued to follow her, but Akari told her to go away. When the teacher finds Akari, and she is forced to introduce herself in front of the entire class. After bringing up her courage to say her name, the topic immediately turns into a class conversation about her sister Monica. She is then told to take a seat next to her crush, Yuma Jinnai, but cannot gather the courage to talk to him. Back at her home, Akari redoes her introduction to her class in the way she wanted it to be, and spoke her heart out. Immediately after her introduction, Ruby appears and apologizes for not understanding Akari, and she forgives her, but is still depressed. At that moment, Ruby uses magic to move one of her plush toys, and performs a dance with it to cheer Akari up. Ruby tells her that she is a Jewelpet, from a magical world called Jewelland, where everyone can use magic and alchemy. Akari wishes that she could use magic to make her life better, and Ruby answers that if she could use better magic, all her dreams could come true at that very moment. After that, Ruby uses magic to create a flower for Akari's hair that matched her own and Akari starts laughing, telling Ruby that she is glad to have met her. She embraces Ruby and thanks her. Mysteries behind Alma Jinnai Through out the first episode all the way to episode 22, Alma (In a Boy Form), along with her partner jewelpet Diana, spented most of the time spying on her through out Jewelland until episode 23 where she revealed herself with Diana. after the fight that Akari faced on, she couldn't get over what just happened the previous day, so she decided to ask Yuuma if he knows something about Alma or atleast has a relative that looked a lot like him. however, Yuuma Didn't even know what she was talking about since he doesn't remember clearly about his past, so Akari went to Jewelland instead. When she arrived, people at Jewelland were proud and praised her for how much she fought well during the fight between her and Alma. Akari still can't get her mind off of it though and still wonders why he looked just like Yuuma. Akari decided to go look for Alma again in which she ended up running in to Miria in which she came to see where was Akari going. both we're suddenly transported back to old school building by Diana to face off against Alma again, who is curious about Akari's powers as the battle starts. Akari would be her Opponent while Miria is her supporter when using the potions that was going to help Akari, but then it didn't go like what Miria planned and Alma ended up saving them. But then in the process, he started using too much magic, he retreated. Alma's another partner Jewelpet named Opal appears and told them that Alma was quite lonely and is in need of friends. So she leaded Akari and Miria to where Alma is, and once they found them in a dark room, Opal revealed to them that Alma is actually a girl all the time. Jewel Star Grand Prix Future appearances Trivia *Akari's background is similar to Kirara Hoshizuki from Onegai My Melody Kirara, where both girls were having personal problems towards someone. Respectively, Kirara has a problem confessing to her crush while Akari has inferiority issues with her older sister. **Akari also shares similar traits from Sumomo Akihime of Nanatsuiro Drops, a visual novel and anime series created by Frontier Works. *Strangely, Akari's hair is almost identical to Haruka/May's hair from Pokemon Advance. *Akari Sakura is Natsumi Takamori's first ever voice role; she went on to voice famous characters like Mei Misaki from the anime "Another". *Akari is the only Jewelpet heroine to rank (number 6) in Megahouse's Excellent Model Series 10th Anniversary Poll. *In the Spanish dub, the voice actress Pilar Morales voiced both Akari in Twinkle and Rinko in the first season of Jewelpet. **The same thing happened in the French dub, where the voice actress Marie Nonnenmacher also voiced Akari and Rinko. *Her European Portuguese voice actress, Solange Santos, has voiced all human Jewelpet heroines. She also voiced Sunshine's Jewelina; additionally, Peridot and Diana are some of her constant roles. *Akari had a cameo in the episode 7 of Jewelpet Sunshine, where she, along with Yuuma, were shown recolored in the cover of the comic book while Ruby sleeps. **In episode 38-a, during the part where Ruby and Sakuran were delivering presents, they entered the same room where Akari sleeps and draws comic books. *Akari's favorite foods are ice cream and cake. She dislikes carrots. *At 11-12 years old, she is the youngest protagonist in the anime series. Photos And Screenshots References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Labra's Partner Category:Article stubs